Pretending
by Wiloo
Summary: Rachel est la capitaine des cheerios. Finn lui, est nouveau et fait parti du glee club. Ils sont fait pour se rencontrer et n'échappent pas à leur destinée ... Du Finchel à volonté :D !


**Hey ! Voici le premier chapitre d'une nouvelle fiction Finchel ! Sauf que Rachel est une cheerleader, que Santana et Quinn sont ses meilleures amies ... tandis que Finn n'est qu'un loser du glee club. **

J'espère que vous aimerez !

Bonne lecture ! :D

Wiloo

* * *

><p>Rachel sourit aux autres cheerleaders qui lui adressaient des signes de têtes ravis. Grâce à elle, elles avaient gagné pour la troisième fois consécutives les Nationales. Être une cheerio plaisait vraiment à Rachel. Et il faut se l'avouer, en tant que capitaine, elle était vraiment douée. Ses meilleures amies, Santana et Quinn la prirent par le bras. Elles la guidèrent jusque dans une pièce où était rassemblée tout McKinley.<p>

Santana : Berry, voici une petite surprise pour toi, car à ce qu'il parait c'est grâce à ton caractère affreux, et à ta détermination insupportable que nous avons gagné le championnat national des cheerleaders cette année. Il faut croire qu'on doit te remercier et qu'on est fières de toi !

Quinn : Bravo Rachel, même si je n'étais pas ravie que tu m'aies piqué ma place au sommet ... Ben t'as fait du bon boulot.

Santana : Bon, c'est pas tout mais on a prévu de manger quelque chose tous ensembles, alors SORTEZ LA BOUFFE LES GARS ! Hurla-t-elle.

Les élèves installèrent de la nourriture sur les tables présentes. Santana se précipita sur les chips, Quinn sur les boissons et Rachel se retrouva seule. Enfin, seule ... La plupart des élèves venaient la féliciter et quelques garçons essayèrent de s'approcher un peu trop d'elle. Elle repoussa ces derniers avec un regard mauvais.

Être une cheerleader avait beaucoup d'avantages. Elle était populaire. Elle avait des tas d'amis. Les gens l'appréciaient. Les garçons voulaient sortir avec elle. Elle était jolie, mais cet uniforme semblait lui rajouter des propriétés qu'elle ne comprenait pas. Ils voulaient faire partie de son "clan" privé. Ils s'imaginaient tous que c'était merveilleux. Seulement, c'était tout à fait ordinaire. Ses amies n'avaient rien de "plus". Elles ne comprenaient pas ces jeunes filles qui s'acharnaient à vouloir faire partie des cheerios alors qu'elles avaient des amis, des bonnes notes et qu'elles n'aimaient même pas la gym. Vous pourriez penser que c'était parce que les cheerleaders avaient un super coach très sexy ? Et bien Sue Sylvester était tout d'abord une femme, et bien qu'elle eût put être sexy, la plupart du temps, elle portait un survêtement et hurlait sur tous les élèves qu'elle apercevait.

Pourquoi ? Se répétait Rachel. Pour ça. Pour avoir une fête-surprise organisée par deux des filles les plus belles du lycée. Pour avoir de la reconnaissance. Pour être appréciée. Peut-être que la brune aurait voulu avoir toutes ces choses si elle ne les avait pas déjà possédées. Alors qu'elle pensait à tout cela, elle vit Puck s'approcher d'elle.

Puck : Raaaach-raach. Tu ne veux toujours pas sortir avec moi ? demanda-t-il avec un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Rachel : Noah, tu le sais j'attends de tomber amoureuse, et désolée mais je n'ai jamais rien ressenti de particulier avec toi. rétorqua-t-elle.

Puck : Tu cherches toujours à ressentir des choses. Ce serait beaucoup plus simple de m'embrasser là maintenant. Et peut-être qu'après on ..

Rachel : Quand on dit non une fois Noah, on ne pense pas avoir besoin de le répéter une seconde fois. Mais comme tu as du mal, je te le redit : NON. Dit-elle calmement, tout en soufflant intérieurement de la lourdeur de Puck.

Puck : Après, c'est toi qui loupe quelque chose. Demande à tes amies ... fit-il avec un petit sourire.

Rachel : Je n'ai pas besoin de mes amies pour savoir ce que je dois faire. rétorqua-t-elle.

Puck : Tu sais quoi Rachel ? Ton problème c'est que t'as toujours l'air d'être triste. Tu viens de faire gagner les nationales à ton équipe, tu es la capitaine des cheerleaders, tous les mecs dans cette salle ne rêve que de sortir avec toi mais toi tu n'es pas contente. Tu veux quoi de plus au juste ? demanda-t-il.

Rachel : Je suis très heureuse et tu n'as rien à me faire remarquer ! s'emporta-t-elle.

Puck : Si tu continues comme ça, à tout refuser, tu finiras seule.

Rachel : Ce n'est pas parce que j'ai dit non à toi que je refuserai à d'autres puckerman ! persiffla-t-elle.

? : Et à moi, qu'est-ce que tu dirais ? fit une voix, inocemment.

Rachel rougit violemment. Un garçon qu'elle n'avait jamais vu se dressait devant elle, un sourire aux lèvres. Il avait des yeux malicieux et des petites fossettes se creusaient sur ses joues. Rachel n'avait jamais vu un garçon aussi beau et aussi grand. Elle en eût le souffle coupé quelques instants.

? : Je-je voulais pas t'offenser ... c'était de l'humour enfin ... ça va ? Tu-tu es toute rouge ... fit l'inconnu, un peu gêné.

Rachel n'eut pas le temps de lui répondre, Santana venait de débouler de nulle part et elle s'immisça sans gêne dans la conversation.

Santana : Alors c'est toi le nouveau ? Rachel pourquoi tu ressembles à une tomate ? C'est pas possible ça, tu es la capitaine des cheerios, pas celle des piments !

Rachel : Je ne suis pas toute rouge. Pas du tout ! balbutia-t-elle en reprenant de la contenance.

Santana : Aussi écarlate que ta veste. Vous étiez en pleine discussion intime vous deux ? Pour que tu te mettes dans cet état il a fallu qu'il dise un truc osé le géant !

? : En fait je n'ai pas dit grand chose.

Santana : Tant mieux, parce que ta voix est insupportable ! Bon je vous laisse, Quinn a apporté de l'alcool _leur dit-elle en leur_ _adressant un clin d'oeil_. La minute plus tard, elle était près de la blonde, en train de se servir un verre.

? : Elle est tout le temps comme ça ? demanda l'inconnu, amusé.

Rachel : La plupart du temps. Non, en fait tout le temps. Elle n'est pas ce qu'on peut appeler une personne sympathique et agréable, mais on se fait vite à son caractère. expliqua-t-elle en riant.

? : Dans ce cas, je ferai mieux de ne pas trop m'approcher d'elle. fit-il, souriant à son tour.

Rachel : Si elle te trouve nulle, elle est méchante, mais si elle t'apprécie, elle te taquine sans plus. C'est son caractère quoi !

? : Heureusement, tu n'es pas comme ça, toi ...

Rachel allait lui demander ce qu'il voulait dire par là lorsque Quinn débarqua à son tour. Elle prit Rachel par le bras et l'emmena à l'écart. En quelques secondes seulement, Rachel se trouva à l'opposé du bel inconnu.

Quinn : Rachel, tu vas pas bien ?

Rachel : Si. Si je vais bien, pourquoi ? fit-elle en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

Quinn : Santana m'a raconté que tu faisais les yeux doux au nouveau là. Tu es la capitaine des cheerleaders. Si tu commences à faire ça, ce nouveau, aussi beau et gentil soit-il, deviendra populaire. Et tu sais très bien que c'est pas comme ça que ça marche.

Rachel : Quinn, je parlais simplement avec lui, on a du échanger trois phrases ! Et puis toute cette histoire de popularité, ça veut dire quoi ? Pourquoi il ne pourrait pas être apprécié des autres ? demanda-t-elle, ne saisissant pas.

Quinn : Il est NOUVEAU. N-O-U-V-E-A-U Rachel ! Et quand tu es nouveau, tu n'as pas d'amis, tu dois t'adapter et te faire accepter des autres. Ce n'est pas aux autres de s'adapter et de l'accepter tel quel ! expliqua-t-elle, froidement.

Rachel : Quinn, c'est complètement ridicule. Je sais que tu as souffert quand tu es arrivée il y a deux ans, mais justement, tu n'aurais pas voulu que les autres soient gentils avec toi ? fit-elle, doucement.

Quinn : C'est comme ça que ça marche Rachel. Et ce n'est pas parce que tu es la capitaine et que tu as décidé que les choses se passeraient autrement que ça se fera. Je ne l'accepterai pas Rachel. répliqua-t-elle, regardant intensément Rachel. Elle la planta là et rejoignit Kitty, une de ses amies proches.

Les gens autour de la petite brune étaient heureux. Ils riaient entre eux, c'était le week end. Il y avait une petite fête en ce vendredi soir, pour fêter une chose joyeuse en soi. Rachel soupira. Santana, comme à son habitude lui sauta dessus sans que la petite brune ne put savoir d'où elle venait.

Santana : Heeeeeeey ! Tu es belle Rachel. Vraiment beaucoup. Je sais que t'es hétéro, mais j'voulais quand même que tu saches que je te trouvais belle ! Et sexy ! olalalala ... fit-elle, en parlant fort.

Rachel : San, tu empestes l'alcool.

Santana : Mais, je sais que tu préfèrerais parler avec l'autre grande perche hein ? J'ai bien vu ces étoiles dans tes yeux, celles que tu n'as jamais ... pourtant, c'est dommage, parce que je suis une bonne affaire tu sais ! poursuivit-elle, sans se préoccuper de ce que Rachel venait de dire.

Rachel : Sany, tu es bien plus qu'une "bonne affaire" ... Et pose ce verre. Je crois bien que t'es un peu bourrée. dit-elle gentiment, en prenant le verre que Santana avait dans ses mains. Elle le posa sur une table non loin et prit Santana par le bras. Elle la conduisit jusqu'à une porte, et sortit.

Santana : Noooooon, il fait froid Rach' ! Tu le sais, hein ? Alors, viens on rentre ... et on boit, on boit et on a chaud ...

Rachel : Chuuuuuuut. Satan, tu n'as pas mal au coeur ?

Santana : Si, un peu ... fit-elle, se sentant devenir verdâtre.

Rachel : Il faut que tu vomisses. Ensuite, ça ira un peu mieux, ok ? lui dit-elle, doucement, en détaillant tout comme si elle parlait à un jeune enfant.

Santana : Et je sais bien ... C'est pas ma première cuite !

Rachel : Je te tiens les cheveux, d'accord ? Allez, penche-toi maintenant ...

Santana se pencha faiblement et vomit. Une odeur désagréable monta aux narines de Rachel, qui frémit. Malgré son envie de partir loin d'ici, elle resta là. Pour Santana. Rachel était sa meilleure amie, et une amie est toujours là pour vous dans ce genre de situations. Lorsqu'elle eut finit, Santana avait recouvré un peu de couleur, mais était toujours plus pâle que d'ordinaire. Elle se déplacèrent, pour s'éloigner et ne plus avoir à sentir l'odeur répugnante.

Rachel : Tu vas mieux ? demanda-t-elle, inquiète.

Santana : Un peu ... Et tu sais, pour le truc de la bonne affaire ... commença-t-elle gênée.

Rachel : Oui ?

Santana : Je sais bien qu'on est très amies et tout ça, mais ... tu m'intéresses Rachel. Je suis attirée par les filles. Tu l'avais deviné, non ?

Rachel : Je ne suis pas douée pour savoir ce genre de truc Sany... Je suis contente que tu m'en parles, seulement ... moi je suis attirée par les garçons, et même si je t'adore plus que tout, ça n'ira pas plus loin ... fit-elle, doucement. Elle prit ensuite la main de Santana et la serra.

Santana : Je le sais bien ... Je voulais juste que tu le saches ... J'espère que je passerai autre chose maintenant ...

Rachel : Je suis sûre que tu trouveras une fille bien mieux que moi, dit-elle avec un faible sourire.

Santana : Humm ... Je ... J'y retourne. Mais je te promets que je bois plus ... que de l'eau !

Rachel : Sage décision San.

Santana : Merci ...

Rachel : Et au fait ..

Santana : Hum ?

Rachel : Tu seras toujours ma meilleure amie. Quoiqu'il arrive.

Santana : J'en suis heureuse Rach' ... Vraiment ! déclara-t-elle, sincère.

Alors que Santana rentrait dans la salle, le nouveau en sortit.

? : Hey. Nous revoilà encore une fois à côté. Je vais croire que je te plais !

Rachel : Oh non ... C'est juste que ... tenta-t-elle d'expliquer, le teint rose.

? : Je ne te plais pas ? fit-il, un sourire malicieux aux lèvres.

Rachel : Je ne connais même pas ton nom ! Et je dirai que c'est plutôt toi qui m'a suivie jusqu'à présent ...

? : J'avais besoin d'air. Les fêtes ça me réussit pas tellement. Enfin si, c'est juste que rester enfermé et regarder des gens se bourrer, ça m'amuse pas plus que ça ... Au fait, je m'appelle Finn, s'il n'y a que le prénom qui gêne ... répondit-il en souriant jusqu'aux oreilles.

Rachel : Finn ?

Finn : Rachel ?

Rachel : Oui ?

Finn : Rien, c'est juste que tu as dit "Finn ?"

Rachel : Ooh ... répondit-elle, se sentant bête tout à coup.

Finn : Bon et bien, j'y retourne ...

Rachel : D'accord !

Finn commença à partir et alors qu'il se trouvait juste devant la porte, il se retourna :

Finn : Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question ... Tu sais, la tout première, celle qui a engagé la conversation...lui dit-il en lui adressant un des ses plus beaux sourires, accompagné d'un clin d'oeil.

Rachel, ne sachant pas quoi répondre, elle rougit une fois de plus. Finn était déjà parti lorsqu'elle ouvrit la bouche, enfin prête à répondre quelque chose.

* * *

><p>Alors ? Vos avis s'il-vous plait ? N'hésitez pas à laisser une review, j'adoooooore ça :D<p>

La suite d'ici une semaine ...

Wiloo


End file.
